


More to the scars than the hurt

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mirrors, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Peter Parker, Scars, Self-Hatred, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter wishes Tony would know what the scars actually represent outside of his own head, he tries to bring him there, as much as he can.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	More to the scars than the hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Your likes list made me go ghdjdks, hope you'll like this 😘

"Look," Peter whispered down Tony's ear, kissing his neck next, while keeping a firm grip on Tony's jaw still. "Look at yourself Tony, please, see what I see." 

Tony huffed as he met Peter's gaze in the mirror. 

"I'm thinking of getting one for our bedroom ceiling you know," Peter told him, grinning at the thought but tsking when Tony frowned. "Look." 

Peter kissed Tony's heavily scarred shoulder next, letting his hands travel the man's body reverently. Tony was so tense against him, Peter was ready to work through it with him, always. He brushed his knuckles down the older man's chest, caressing his soft cock with the pads of his fingers, then moving back up. 

Tony sucked in a breath when Peter pinched one of his nipples, his other hand massaging the scar tissue on his sternum gently. 

"You are so beautiful Tony, you know the phrase, _perfect imperfections_?" 

Tony hummed, but as much as he tried to appear dismissive, as much as he clung to the new hatred Peter knew he'd found for his body through his months in reeducation, Peter heard the depth his breathing was taking, could feel him melting against his chest gradually. 

"You're perfect."


End file.
